Surprise !
by CosmicSynopsis
Summary: Jean Kirsten always had a crush on Mikasa Ackerman but might as well not have existed in the first place. So he tries to befriend her first, but things don't turn out as planned with her thinking he's gay. Will he get with Mikasa, or will he fall for someone else? Jean x Armin cover art not mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not just friend zoned

Okay so this is my first yaoi fanfic, so please take mental note i do not typically write this stuff and am using this story kinda like an expirement.

"Ya know F stands for failure" Marco said to his friend as he gently closed his locker. Jean sighed, "It also stands for fantastic" he said. His friend smiled as they walked toward the lunchroom, "Well good luck, you know where to find me if you get rejected." His friend said playfully as he walked away, leaving Jean to his own devices. Jean looked over at the table where four teens where eating lunch.

One of them was his crush, Mikasa Ackerman, who was perfect and whatever she did. Sports, academics, and would probably make a good mom. Or at least he assumed from the way she babied Eren and that other kid. Then there was Eren, the annoying ass. It made Jean mad whenever he thought of how unfair it was that Eren had it made. His parents where very laid back (or so he assumed due to the boys behavior), he had a decent social standing, and he had Mikasa. Not that they where together, but it was just so unfair! He also had the blond kid to back him up, which just had to be the smartest kid in the whole school, he even skipped a grade! And there was also Annie, she was more of the loner type but recently began to hang out with them.

No matter though, Jean thought as he began to walk over, plan F wouldn't fail. His plan was to start off as a friend so Mikasa would learn how great he was and that he wasn't some sex hungry dude just wanting to he into her pants (even if he was lustful for her a little). This plan would surely work, and if it didn't, Marco would poke fun at him for the next week or two. Jean stopped in front of his peers and attracted Mikasa's and the blond boy's attention. Eren and Annie weren't as interested. Jean subconsciously shifted under the raven haired girl's gaze.

"Um hey, mind if I sit with you all?" He asked. The blond boy (Armin) opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Eren's scoff. "Don't you have to be an ass somewhere else today?" Eren asked. Jean growled, "Hey-" he calmed himself, if it was ever going to work between him and Mikasa he'd have to be able to deal with Eren. "Eren that wasn't nice" Armin said as he crossed his arms. Annie stopped picking at her food to observe what was going on while Mikasa buried her face into a book. "Whatever you want..." She said and Jean mentally high-fives himself. Plan F wasn't a failure!

He sat down between Armin and Annie and across from Eren, who was probably thinking of ways to torment him knowing he wouldn't do anything back. Armin began to read his book again and Eren stepped on Jean's foot. Jean glared at him, but held his tongue. It was going to be a long lunch, but hopefully it'd be worth it. Afterwards Jean wasn't so sure. Eren stepped on and even kicked him multiple times and he was very close to snapping while the boy played innocent. However Mikasa was the one who approved of him sitting there (well she didn't reject) so it wasn't that bad.

"I can't believe your plan hasn't fallen apart yet" Marco said as he sat down by his friend jean in history class. He liked history, he sat behind Mikasa. He eagerly waited for her arrival while Marco secretly texted Connie about who-knows-what. Then she finally strode in behind Eren and the blond. Jeans heart pounded and he watched as she sat down. It took all his will power not to reach out and touch her hair.

Halfway through class the teacher announced they'd be working on a mini project in groups of five. Brave due to his previous success, he asked Mikasa. It worked out perfectly, she could have her friends and Jean could have Marco. Everyone is happy, and Jean gets closer to Mikasa. To his joy, she said yes. 'Wow i should've tried this before!' Jean thought as they got to work. The assignment was boring, but Jean knew he shouldn't be complaining since he wasn't doing any of the research. All he had to do was make the poster with Eren.

"I'm telling you Marco, Mikasa will be mine before you know it!" Jean said excitedly as his friend rolled his eyes. "Jean I don't think that's going to happen." Marco said, but Jean didn't listen, he never did. The black haired boy sighed as Jean went to offer help to Mikasa, feeling a twinge of jealousy in his heart.

Jean decided today he'd make it official, before school was over he'd become her friend and then BAM! Soon he'd be her boyfriend, if getting in the friends zone was this easy, then getting out of it should be a snap! He casually walked over to Mikasa, who was at her locker, and smiled. "Hey Mikasa..." He said. She looked at him and gave him a nod. He fidgeted, he hadn't really planned for what he'd do next. " So um, how was your day?" He asked, and mentally slapped himself afterwards. "Fine, and you?" She asked, she might not of really cared, but it was the polite thing to do. "Great." He said, "anyway, I was wondering if you, Eren, and..." Jean trailed off, he forgot the other kid's name. "And any of your other friends would like to hang out with me and Marco and the bowling alley Saturday?" He asked.

Mikasa thought for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, Jean held his breath. "Sure, Eren and I like bowling. We'll all meet there at three, okay?" She said, even though most people knew Mikasa didn't care for it, she was just a bit Eren obsessed. However Jean was ecstatic with the news, he nodded and she walked away. When she was out of sight Jean quietly shouted "yes!" And went to go find Marco.

"Hey Marco, wanna go bowling with me this Saturday?" Jean asked. Marco almost asked how his plan was going, but didn't. "Sure" he said with a smile. Jean nodded, "great! See you Saturday!" He said as he ran off to catch the bus. Marco smiled, but then shouted, "Jean wait! What time!?" He sighed, Jean didn't hear him. Oh well, he'd text him later.

Marco was having a great time with Jean bowling, he was wining but more importantly was spending time with his best friend. "Your up Jean" he said with a smile. Jean looked at his watch before nodding and got up, and cast a glance at the entrance before grabbing his bowling ball. "Something on your mind?" Marco asked. Jean nodded, "Besides the obvious fact your cheating, the others aren't here yet."

Jean released the ball, "Oh, did you invite Sasha and Connie?" Marco asked. "No, I invited Mikasa and her friends." Jean said, "but their late" Marco looked at the entrance and half of him wished they wouldn't show. He felt bad for thinking that since he didn't have anything against Mikasa or the others; he was just a little jealous. Jean was spending more time trying to figure out how to get with Mikasa and less time with him. If they ever got together, and that was a pretty big if, where would he fit in the picture? Marco sighed and picked up his ball.

"There they are!" Jean said excitedly as the three teens walked through the door. She looked breath taking as usual, and was with Eren, Annie, and the other blond. "Hey guys" Marco said with a smile. He received a hello or hey from everyone but Annie, who just nodded in response. "Alright, lets get bowling!" Eren said excitedly. After the first few turns everyone, even Marco was having a good time. But time just doesn't last when your having fun. They all decided to leave at seven, Jean would've liked to stay longer, but they all had a massive English paper to write over the week end and the others most likely wanted a head start.

"See you later Jean" Marco said as he waved goodbye. Jean waved back and turned to find himself face to face with Mikasa. "O-oh, hi Mikasa. What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. "I forgot my coat." She said as she picked it up. Jean scratched the back of his head. "So uh, did you have fun?" He asked. She nodded as she put on her jacket. "You know you don't have to hide your feelings..." Mikasa said. Jean turned, "What!?" Mikasa began to walk toward the door. "Just confess your feelings... I'm sure Marco likes you too." She said. Jean stood there for about three minutes. Mikasa Ackerman, the girl of his dreams, the one he thought might be urging him to confess his love for her. She thought he was gay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams and Confessions

"She thinks I'm gay. She thinks I'm GAY." Jean whined as his friend Marco have him a pat on the back. "But jean... Aren't you gay?" Connie asked. "What!? Of course not!" Jean said. "Oh sorry" Connie said. "Huh? Your not?" Sasha asked as she devoured her bread. "No I'm not!" Jean said with a huff. "Are you sure? I mean, no ones judging you." Sasha said. "Of course I'm not! I like Mikasa." He grumbled. "Mikasa? You know you have no chance with-" Connie was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth. It was Marco who was shaking his head.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being gay." Sasha said. Jean let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. "Whatever, see you guys later" he said. "Wanna make a bet to see when he comes out of the closet?" Connie asked. "Before the school year ends" Sasha said with a grin. Marco smiled as he began to think of his own wager.

Jean walked around to find Mikasa but so far had no success. Maybe he could ask Eren. Actually, scratch that Jean thought as he found said boy with someone he didn't recognize. He was definitely older than Eren and had dark hair and eyes. He was shorter than him, and had his arm over Eren's shoulder. Maybe they where friends? Jean shrugged them off and decided not to bother him, he'd probably have no clue anyway.

Jean turned back and decided to head to the library, maybe she was there. He hunted around but didn't find her anywhere. "Maybe she's in the restroom..?" Jean asked himself as he thought of what to do next. Lost in his thoughts he was completely oblivious to the person in front of him until it was too late. "Oh, sorry." A voice said. Jean followed the voice to a face and saw the per boy Mikasa often hung out with. His name was Armin, right?

"Oh it was my fault." Jean said quickly. "Hello Jean, looking for someone?" Armin asked. Jean was surprised, was he that easy to read? "Um no, why do you ask?" He said. Armin shrugged, "Just a hunch. So what brings you here? I don't often see you in the library." Armin said. Jean shrugged, "Thought I might check out the sports section to see if it had anything interesting." He lied. Armin knew he was lying; he could always tell with most people but had no idea why half the time. He brushed it off, it didn't concern him.

"Well once you find a book would you like to sit with me and Mikasa? She should be back for, the restroom by now..." Armin said. Jean smiled, "Sure!" 'And I didn't even have to ask' Jean thought happily as he plucked a random book off the shelf. True to his word, Mikasa was there when they arrived. She was sitting down reading some random book he knew he would never read in his life and Armin sat right next to her. He picked up what looked like an encyclopedia and began to read it. Jean followed their example and sat down with his book and began to read.

He instantly regretted picking it. It was non-fiction and at least 200 pages, what was he thinking? There was no way he'd read about the biography of Albert Einstein, not even if his English teacher assigned it. He sighed and peeked over his book. Mikasa and Armin where really into their books, which where non-fiction, and Jean had to admit they where both nerds. Now he'd never say that to Mikasa since she was good at everything from sports to academics and probably wouldn't tell Armin since Mikasa was very protective of him. Not like she was of Eren but you get the point.

Jean also noted now much Armin looked like a girl. You could tell he was a boy, but you could also mistake him for a girl too. He had blond hair down to his chin that looked smooth and didn't posses a tangle anywhere, his eyes where a beautiful blue like the ocean, and his lips- Jean snapped out of it. Armin was a boy. He had a dick just like him, he may have been able to pass as Christa but he was a boy, just like him. Jean shuddered at the thought of him checking Armin out. He could only imagine how creeped out the boy would be if he knew, and it wouldn't help prove to Mikasa he was straight. But still, Armin had nice eyes.

Time seemed to crawl for the sole purpose of tormenting Jean, who was doing his best to pretend he was reading. He constantly looked at the other two and tried to read more of the book, but found it was just not his thing. Maybe he should consider getting another book? Knowing his luck, the bell would ring before he got back. So he'd just ride it out in silence. Jean changed position and flipped the page, Mikasa copied the latter action, but unlike Jean was engrossed in her book. Armin did the same moments later with his giant book and Jean suppressed the urge to sigh, books just weren't his thing.

Jean never thought he'd be so happy to go to class when the bell rang. Mikasa and Armin went one way and he went the other, thankful he got to discard the book he was pretending to read. The rest of the day went by uneventfully, even Eren didn't annoy him for some reason, he was just in a good mood. The day passed at its normal pace and around eleven Jean found himself in bed with the covers lazily thrown over him. What would he do now? How would he prove he wasn't gay? Did he just wait for time to take its corse or take action himself?

Jean shook his head, he'd never fall asleep at this rate. "Just think about Mikasa" he whispered to himself as thoughts of her filled his head. Memories of random things related to the raven haired girl flooded his mind, but Jean had fallen asleep with thoughts of Armin, even if he didn't know it.

Jean found himself sitting in the library, a book was in his hand but he had no clue what is was about. He was waiting for someone, but who was it again? He tried to think of who it was but his mind was blank. His question though was soon answered when a girl walked in. Her face and hair was covered by a hat and she wore a white sundress with little orange flowers scattered across at random. She sat down on his lap titled her head up, revealing her face.

"Hi Jean" not she but he said with a smile. It was Armin, a boy, and not Mikasa. However Jean smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Took you long enough to get here" he said. Armin smiled and leaned forward, his lips and Jean's almost touching.

Jean woke with a start and looked around. He was at home in bed, not with Armin at the library. He let out a sigh of relief. But why did he dream about Armin? Jean looked at the time, 3:45, too early to get up. He laid back down and whispered to himself, "Think about Mikasa, think about Mikasa" but of course he didn't. All night he dreamt of Armin, in some dreams he might not of been the main focus, but he was there nonetheless.

"Jean are you okay? You look like you've been hit by a bus" Connie said in the locker room to a sleepy Jean. "I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep." Jean said with a yawn. The boys left the locker room to find not many people where dressed yet, save a fuming Mikasa a distressed Eren. Jean had to admit, he almost wet himself when he sensed the murderous aura coming off the ticked girl. Mikasa NEVER showed anger or much emotion, so for her to be this mad, Jean felt sorry for Eren.

"I'm going to kill him." Mikasa said, her voice full of venom. "M-Mikasa calm down, nothing happened-" Eren was cut off by a not so gentle hand on his shoulder. He let out a small yelp, "Bullshit, I'm going to have a talk with Levi" Mikasa said as she mumbled stuff about bite marks and other things. Eren shuddered, tonight was going to be eventful.

"What's that about?" Connie asked. Jean shrugged and kept walking, unsure of if he should go say hi. Gym wasn't eventful besides that and to Jean's surprise Marco wasn't there. He knew he was here since he saw him earlier, but he seemed troubled. Maybe he was sick? Jean shook his head, Marco didn't get sick often. After failing to come up with a good reason he decided to wait and ask Marco himself.

Marco wasn't in History or Math and Jean was worried for his long time friend. However he felt relieved when he saw the boy by his locker. He seemed even more troubled than before, and looked a little pale. Maybe he was getting sick. "Marco! There you are, I was worried" Jean said. Marco gave him a somewhat forced smile and a small wave. "Hi Jean." He said.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Jean asked. Marco shook his head. "No but thanks for your concern. I'm just nervous, that's all" he said as he looked down. "About what?" Jean asked. Marco looked up, "Jean... We've been friends for a while... It's just..." Marco took a step forward, "I want to be something more." Jean blinked, was Marco, his best friend... confessing to him? He felt a pair of lips on his own. Yep, he just confessed to him. Jean didn't return the kiss. Marco pulled back worried.

"Jean...?" He questioned, unsure of himself. Jean took a step back, "Marco..." He said, unsure of what to do. On the bright side Marco gained some color back. "Jean, I know you have a crush on Mikasa but please, give us a chance." Marco begged. Jean shook his head, "I'm sorry Marco. Can we still be friends..?" Jean asked, trying not to let the boy down to hard. "I don't know... Know that you know I like you, will we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attempt

It had been a few days since Marco confessed to Jean and he had awkwardly turned him down, but Marco was willing to let bygones be bygones if Jean was. Jean was also starting to grow closer to Armin and Mikasa, now he could confidently say they where friends and even remember Armin's name. Jean and Armin got along great, Armin was a smart but kind person who didn't sugar coat things but wasn't harsh about it. His personality went great with Jean's and if he didn't hang out with Eren as much, he'd of been friends with him sooner. But luck decided things were going to nicely for Jean.

Marco sighed as he dragged himself to Gym class. He was happy Jean was still his friend, but it didn't change the fact he had been rejected. Marco entered the Gym and winced, Mikasa was already dressed out and waiting for her brother and Armin. He felt a pang of jealousy but did his best to ignore it. He walked into the locker room where he got dressed and got out quickly, taking care to avoid Jean.

"This is pathetic! Our friendship won't last like this, I need to toughen up if I don't want to loose him, in terms of friendship anyway. He saw Jean walk out of the locker room and almost reluctantly walked over. "Hey Jean!" Marco said with a small smile. Jean smiled back, but it wasn't like he used to, Marco began to wonder if he should leave and end the awkwardness now. "Hi Marco" Armin said with a sweet smile. Marco smiled at the blond like he would normally, unknowingly causing Jean to frown, even if it was just for a moment.

"Hey Armin" Marco said happily. The three boys chatted, but it seemed more like two separate conversations with both really only talking to Armin, which didn't even last long. Armin left them later since Mikasa was most likely waiting for him and the polite boy didn't like to keep others waiting, even if Mikasa was extremely patient. Which left Jean and Marco in a rather odd situation.

With Gym out of the way the rest of the day Marco and Jean avoided each other like the plague even though both of them wanted to be friends, they knew it wasn't going to work out. Not like before anyway. Jean spotted Marco and quickly turned away, feeling guilty about not waving or something to him. Marco didn't bother to wave either, so in a way they were even. Jean sighed as he opened his locker.

"Jean...?" A voice asked. Jean looked, of all the people it could've been, it was Eren. "What do you want? I'm already having a rough day..." He grumbled. "I just wanted to ask if you were okay, you don't seem like your usual self." Eren said. Jean remained quiet. "Look, we might not get along, but we're friends. And as your friend I wanted to make sure your okay. You can count on me, Armin, and Mikasa" Eren said before walking away. No insult or sneer, no smirk or taunt, just a nod and he left. "Thanks..." Jean whispered to Eren, who wouldn't hear it.

For two weeks it had gone on, Jean and Marco tried to reconnect as friends but it just wasn't working. Finally Sasha was the one who put a stop to it. "This has gone on long enough. I can't eat with all this awkwardness! You two need to make up or sort out your sexual frustration or something!" Sasha said. Connie nodded in support of his friend. Neither Jean nor Marco said a word, Sasha mumbled something before going off to who knew where and dragged Connie along.

"They are right..." Marco said solemnly. Jean looked at his once best friend, it was going to happen sooner than later, but perhaps it was for the best. "We had a good run, right Jean?" Marco asked with a forced smile. Jean slowly nodded, "Maybe we'll be friends again later." Marco said, if he could get over him that is. Jean nodded and felt like he wanted to cry. He was grateful tears didn't form but for Marco this was not the case. His eyes watered and he stood up quickly, "I'm sorry" Jean whispered. Marco nodded and walked off. Tears falling down his face.

"Hurry up Armin!" Eren whined as his blond friend gathered his things together. "Go on ahead and meet up with Mikasa, I'll be right there." Armin said. Eren nodded and took off while Armin finished up. He threw on his backpack and began to head where Eren was when he stepped in something sticky. "Ew" Armin said as he inspected the fresh wad of gum stuck to his shoe. He went over to the bathroom to wash it off when he heard a groan.

It was faint, but got Armin's attention in the otherwise quiet rest room. Armin took another step forward and sighed, he may of just stepped into piss, gross. Armin looked down to confirm his suspicions but he was wrong. Piss wasn't red. Armin traced it back to a stall and held his breath. He slowly walked over to the door and with a shaky hand held it open. "Marco!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ambulance

"Marco!" Armin shouted as he stumbled over to his wounded friend, judging by the blade in his hand and the cuts the wound was self inflicted. 'Stay calm, stay calm' Armin thought to himself. He looked around, most people went home by now, Eren and Mikasa might come back but they only had a phone back at the apartment. He'd have to risk leaving Marco here for a little bit. Armin shot a quick glance at his friend before running off.

Armin didn't know if any teachers would be staying after so he just ran around peering into the classrooms until he finally spotted a teacher. She wasn't to certain what was going on but followed Armin who made it clear a student's life was in danger. When they got to the restroom the woman screamed and fainted. "Oh not now!" Armin shouted as he begun to panic. However he then noticed a cell phone in the teacher's pocket. "Thank God!" Armin said as he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1. "911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked as Armin took a deep breath.

Armin was almost certain it was too late. He tried to lie to himself that it wasn't, but his brain knew better. Armin was a realist not an optimist like Eren. He shook violently as he pressed the cloth of his coat harder on the wound. The blood that flowed out was dark for the first few moments, meaning the blood wasn't coming from the heart, which was good. He wished he could say the same about Marco. His body was limp and pale and his breathing was labored, Armin had no idea when he lost consciousness but it worried him. "Come on, hurry up" he muttered as he looked over at the fainted teacher, who was starting to stir.

Moment later she was up, but didn't faint like last time. "Oh dear..." She said as she examined Marco. "Have you contacted help?" She asked. Armin nodded and the lady bent down by Marco, "Okay, then wait outside so you can show the paramedics where to go. After that you can leaveyou've already done enough." She said. Armin stood but shook his head, "I'd rather stay, he's my friend." Armin said before leaving.

Outside it was chilly without his jacket, but he brushed it off. It felt like ages waiting there and he wondered if the teacher fainted again. The thought would've made him laugh if he was in another situation. A gust of wind made Armin remember how cold he was and he hoped he wouldn't catch a cold. He suddenly perked up upon hearing sirens, it was the ambulance, Armin let out a sigh of relief. The paramedics got out and quickly followed Armin not needing any explanation.

When they got to the bathroom Armin was relieved to find Marco was still alive and the paramedics quickly got to work. Another one came in after they stabilized the bleeding boy and put him on a gurney. Armin and the teacher wordlessly followed them out of the buildings and the teacher asked if one of them could come along. They said yes, and Armin's heart sank a little. He wanted to go but they would most likely not let him. However the teacher had other plans.

"You go, I have a daughter to pick up and he seems important to you. Hope he gets better." the teacher said as she walked away. Armin got in the back, feeling a bit better ands at by his friend. "Don't worry Marco, we'll save you." Armin said as he held back the urge to cry. He made it this far without crying then he should be able to handle it.

Armin sat there thinking. Why would Marco attempt to kill himself? It had to do with Jean didn't it, but what? Armin furrowed his brow and tried to put together possible scenarios. He wasn't confident in any of them. "Excuse me" a kind voice said to Armin, who snapped of of his thoughts. "You may go see the patient now, but only for a few minutes. Visiting hours will be over soon." A nurse said. "Thank you!" Armin said as he raced into the room. It was dim but you could still make out everything. Armin took a seat by Marco's bed and carefully grabbed a bandaged hand.

"I'm glad your alive Marco..." Armin said. "I'm so glad..." He said. Tears fell down his cheeks and Armin was glad no one could see them. "But, why'd you do it? It doesn't make sense..." Armin would've continued but he was crying to hard to do so. He had been so scared that his friend would die, it was just to much. He didn't know what his parent's would do when they found out their son tried to take his own life. And what about Jean? Certainly he was still Marco's friend. Friend...friend...Armin bolted upright. His friends, they were probably worried sick, not to ,emotion he missed his shift at the library. The latter he wasn't as worried about since the Librarian would understand, but Eren and Mikasa...they'd have his head!

Armin left the hospital and frowned seeing as the sun was almost set. It was colder and Armon wished he had his jacket. He also wished for a ride, but neither he nor his roommates owned one, and they didn't have money for a cab. Armin cursed his luck as he ran home on foot, which was about twenty minutes away, by car.

Eren and Mikasa where worried sick. Mikasa paced around the room while Eren resisted the urge to punch the wall, again. Armin wasn't at work and school was long closed. They called the police who didn't do crap and they already searched around twice. "I'm going to look for him again." Mikasa said as she stood up, a dangerous aura emanating from her. Eren would've gone, but Mikasa most likely would not let him incase he went missing too. She put on her coat and was about to place her hand on the door when another opened it.

Mikasa followed the hand up to the face to find it was Armin. Armin opened his mouth to speak but the girl tugged him into a tight embrace. "Armin" she said as she let out a breathy sigh of relieve. Eren bolted over and joined the suffocation of Armin with a hug and was also relieved. Both let go of him and the relief turned to demanding of an explanation, with Mikasa tapping her foot.

Armin took a deep breath, "I have some bad news..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Guilt

Jean rushed through the halls, 'Its all my fault...' He thought bitterly as he came to Marco's room. He didn't hesitate as he grabbed the door and flung it open, he might not of wanted to face Marco, but he needed to know he was okay. He entered the room and found Marco was awake, but alone. "Marco are you okay!? What happened?!" Jean asked as he went to his friend's side. Marco gave Jean a pained smile, "I...I did something really stupid..." He lowered his head. "If it weren't for Armin...I'd be dead." Marco said.

"What happened?" Jean asked quickly. Marco had plenty of bandages on, was he attacked? "Did someone do this to you? I'll kill them-" Jean was stopped by Marco shaking his head. "I did it..." Jean shook his head, "Marco, you'd never...You wouldn't do it, don't lie to me!" Jean said. His best friend would never do that to himself or anyone else. "I'm not Jean, but I wish I was. I'm sorry" Marco said. "Don't apologize, I should. Your my friend and I let something come between us because I was stupid. I'm sorry Marco." Jean said.

Marco chuckled, "Dude, you sound like an actor from some sappy soap opera on tv." Jean smiled, no matter what, Marco was still Marco. "So has anyone visited you?" Jean asked. "Yeah." Marco nodded, "As you can guess Armin, he went with me to the hospital and the nurse told me he stayed for a while. The earlier he came again with Mikasa and Eren. Then Sasha and Connie stopped by with flowers. They just left." Jean nodded, he felt even worse, he was one of the last ones to visit and hadn't brought a gift. He'd be sure to next time.

They two remained in mostly silence for the remaining three and a half hours Jean stayed where they did things like watch TV, eat lunch, or gaze out the window. Jean somewhat reluctantly left his friend but promised to be back soon. "Oh don't worry, I don't want to be an inconvenience." Marco said. Jean shook his head, "Your my best friend and I want to do this" Marco smiled as Jean left the room, his smile remaining even after Jean shut the door.

"Oh, hi jean" a familiar voice said, it was Armin. "Armin" Jean said out of partial surprise, Mikasa and Eren were there as well. They waved and Jean gave them a nod, "visiting Marco?" Eren asked. Jean nodded again and looked at Armin, "um Armin? Thanks for saving Marco, I can't think of what would've happened if he died." Jean said, fearing for a moment he'd get all teary and cry. "I'm just glad he's okay, if anyone you should thank the paramedics and doctors" Armin said. Jean nodded and decided not to keep Marco waiting alone. They went their desperate ways without another word.

Jean didn't think he'd make it out the hospital, back home, and into his room before bursting into tears. It was his fault, he had pushed Marco over the edge and of it wasn't for pure luck he'd be dead. Jean muffled his cries with his pillow and cried for what felt like ages. When he finished and his breaths were no longer ragged he got up and left the house. He was going to make things right.

Marco was reading a book Armin got him from the library when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" he said, he was getting a lot more fosters than he thought, which added to the guilt he felt to the grief he must've caused them. To his surprise yet again, it was Jean with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey Marco, I got these for you." Jean said. "Thanks Jean" Marco said as he took them. Jean sat down by him as they entered a period of silence. "Marco?"

"Yes Jean?" Marco asked. Jean fidgeted, "I...want you to be my boyfriend."

How was that for a plot twist? Don't worry there is a method to my madness, thank you for reading this chapter and I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Premonition

So here's chapter six, enjoy and happy Halloween :)

A man smoking a cigarette stood in the shadows of an alley, waiting for the right person to exit from the bar across the street. There she was, not as tall as he would've liked but was of Asian heritage and possessed dark eyes and hair. He walked toward her, judging from how she walked she was fairly drunk, so it would be an easy kill. He picked up the pace while his victim was blissfully unaware of the danger she was in.

"Why hello Miss, I believe you dropped your wallet" he said with a smile. The girl looked up at him confused, "oh I did?" The man kept smiling, "yes, here you go" he said as he pulled an object from his pocket. In a flash a cloth was pressed to the drunk girls face who tried her best to fight back but didn't manage to get away. When her body went limp the man dragged her body back to his van in an alley not far away. Normally when he would kidnap someone he wouldn't be so quick to do so and would typically plan things out, but tonight was special, ten years ago on that very night his first victim had escaped him. He grunted more out of annoyance than effort as he tossed the girl in the back and handcuffed her to the floor. He had no idea what she'd be doing with her life now, and her name always made him growl in annoyance. It was Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman.

Armin shuddered as he felt a gust of wind hit him. He snuggled deeper into his jacket but felt as if he wasn't wearing one at all, regardless he kept walking, he didn't know where he was going but he knew for whatever reason he shouldn't stop. Armin turned the corner and the feeling is dread grew incredibly strong, he couldn't suppress the shudder he made as he felt a pair of eyes watching him. They where cold and thinking of ways to do something Armin knew he wouldn't like. He spotted another person, it was Mikasa. Armin desperately wanted to run over to her but his body wouldn't move. He wanted to call out to her but his voice wouldn't work, he tried harder with a avail.

The figure in the shadows moved, he stood in the middle of Armin and Mikasa but he could not see his face. The figure was watching, waiting to see whom he would go after. Armin winced, he was scared, the time to pick was coming, and Armin wasn't sure he could handle what would happen once he did. The figure looked like he made his choice, he hadn't even moved yet and Armin was shaking uncontrollably. "No..." Armin mumbled, "No!"

Armin woke with a start to find he was at home in his bed. Eren was sleeping on the top bunk and Armin was at the bottom as usual. He got out of bed, he knew it was just a dream, but it would help him rest easier (if he went back to sleep that is). He got out of bed with a creak and as quietly as he could made his way out of the room and into the hall. He shivered, it was cold without the heater on, but that was extra money spent on rent they didn't have. Within less than five steps he was at Mikasa's bedroom door.

The door opened with a creak and he peered his head in. In the darkness he could make out Mikasa's form, and from knowing her for a long part of his life, knew she was awake. "Is something wrong?" Mikasa asked as she sat up. Armin opened the door fully, "Sorry to disturb you, it was just a bad dream and it made me feel better to check up on you." Armin said sheepishly. Mikasa beckoned him over and he sat on the bed next to her. "It's okay, we're going to be fine. No matter what happens" she said calmly. Armin relaxed and smiled, "Thanks Mikasa"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sandy

Reiner walked into the mall but for a more sinister purpose than most would guess. He was hunting for his next victim. He scanned the mall for the ideal victim, preferably someone small and naive. He went to the book store; Reiner wasn't one for stereo types but people who liked books tended to be nerds, at least from what he saw. He considered one female he saw, her petite structure and somewhat shy demeanor was inviting. She was also very pretty, she would fetch a nice price. However the tall brunette beside her made him have to think twice. She would be trouble with her confident demeanor and looked like she had some muscle on her. Reiner could most likely take her down, but there was a risk of her getting away, and he couldn't have that.

Next Reiner wondered over to various other stores but none of them really seemed like the one, but it wasn't about him, it was about the costumer. He looked around, there, sitting down at a café was a brunette. She seemed small and had no one with her, so it should be an easy snatch. Reiner got up and put on a friendly smile as he began to walk over when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" They said. Reiner looked down, she looked exactly like the blonde girl from earlier only taller and with shorter hair. "Oh, it's fine" he said. He studied "her" more closely. She was about average height, blonde hair to her chin, had fair skin without a single blemish, and...was a boy. Reiner wasn't too surprised but never liked to be wrong about something, but it was okay, better then making a mistake on something more. A mistake can cost him his life. "It's fine" he said and the other blond went on their way while Reiner went back to the task at hand, however he did make a mental note that blond boy was an ideal victim if this one didn't work out.

Armin didn't know why, but his gut told him something was wrong. He checked to see if he had all his possessions, they were there. Maybe something happened to a friend? Armin brushed it off, or at least tried to. After all, your gut made mistakes too, but part of him couldn't help but think otherwise. He walked a little faster.

The brunette who's name was Sandy giggled as Reiner flashed her another smile. From what he had learned she was sixteen, lived by herself, and that plenty of teens did that in this town. The last bit of information was defiantly a huge score in Reiner's opinion. "So Sandy, would you like to go on a walk outside with me? The sun will set soon and I'm sure it'll be nice to watch." Reiner asked. "Sure" Sandy said as she followed him to the exit.

They walked around the mall and ended up chatting about whatever. Reiner's hand found its way into his pocket where a needle lay waiting to be used. He would've brought the chloroform but didn't want to risk it in such a public place. He looked around, there were too many people for comfort for him to make his move, he'd have to wait. They turned the corner and were at the back of the mall, which had no one to protect Sandy with just their presence from Reiner. He pulled out the needle. "I think the Matrix was a good movie-...Reiner?" She asked as he hid the needle from her view. "Yes?" He asked. "For a second you seemed zoned out" she said.

Sandy began to list the reasons why she liked the Matrix and Reiner decided now was his chance. He stuck the needle in her bare arm. "Ow!" She said as she began to feel a bit off. "Reiner?" Sandy asked, her voice now filled with fear. Reiner pulled out a smirk as he took a step toward her. Sandy wobbled and began to groggily make her way back to the side of the mall where people would be. "Help!" She cried, but Reiner wouldn't have any of that. He put a hand over the girl's mouth; he wasn't meet with resistance due to the girl being out cold. He picked her up bridal style and figured he could just convince people they were a couple or something.

Reiner threw her in the passenger seat to avoid suspicion and got in the van. Once out of the plaza and into a less crowded area he stopped the car. He pulled out Sandy and got to work. He removed her phone, wallet, and clothes and re dressed her in a white tank top and boxer shorts before firmly cuffing her to the floor of the van. He took her other belongings into the woods as well as a shovel and buried them not to deep below surface, but deep enough so it would not be an issue. He went back to the van and drove off in a good mood, the kids in this town were going to be easy pickings.

"Did you hear? Sandy went missing!" Connie said as he reached for his sandwich to find Sasha had helped herself to half. "Sasha" he groaned, meanwhile Armin fidgeted, he saw Sandy at the mall a few hours before she went missing. "If only I'd known maybe I could've helped her." Armin thought with a twinge of guilt. Armin shook his head, there was no way he could've known, besides, who knows, maybe it was just a rumor and Sandy was out sick. "Yeah, I herd that too" Marco said.  
"Maybe it's just a rumor" Mikasa said. Annie nodded in agreement. "I don't think so, I heard her parents and close friends were forming a search party" Marco said. "Or she could've been murdered, and the killer might stick around and try to kill more of us like in a horror movie" Eren said with his usual excitement. "You watch to much TV" Armin said, knowing Eren wasn't going to ever listen to his advice and continue to rot his brain with television.

"Delay? What happened?" Reiner asked in a not so calm tone. The client was unable to make it at the appointed day so he'd have to hang on to the merchandise for a while longer. Reiner didn't like holding on to merchandise for long because there was a larger risk of being caught. Also, he ran on a tight schedule which meant he'd have more work than normal to do since he already had another client wanting to make a purchase. Oh well, he'd manage. He hung up the phone and stared at the sleeping brunette as he planned out his next moves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Target acquired

Hello everyone :D I hope you enjoy is chapter.

Reiner sat in his car which was parked in the Rosewall high-school, examining the oblivious students. His next victim needed to be a blond, and preferably male. Reiner searched the crowd for the perfect person, his client liked smaller more fragile looking people and was one hell of a sadist so someone who bruised easily would do nicely. His eyes scanned he crowd until he spotted the perfect target, it was the kid he bumped into at the mall. He was talking with a brown haired boy and an Asian girl. Reiner gritted his teeth, he was by no means a racist, but he had a grudge against an Asian girl who had escaped him.

Flashback:  
"She'll fetch a nice price, I'd say at about $40000. But make sure not to damage the face, also virgins sell more if ya understand were I'm going with this Reiner." A tall dark haired male said. "I got it Bertolt" Reiner said as he took a glance at the female lying tied up on the floor. From what little he knew about her, her name was Mikasa and she was a few years younger than him. She bore a blank expression and didn't say or do anything other than breath. "Just making sure, male teens can be very needy when it comes to" "I get it, sheesh..." Reiner muttered to his mentor. He may have been new to the trafficking business but wasn't stupid.

"Good, now go search the cabin if they have any beer. I need a drink" Bertolt said. Reiner grumbled and went into the kitchen, highly doubting any alcohol would be in there. He searched the empty cabinets and decided to try his luck with the pantry when he heard a knock. "I got it" Bertolt called from the other room and moments later there was a thud as well as a groan. He must've attacked the person knocking or something, so Reiner ignored it. Deciding there was no beer or alcohol to be found he headed out from the kitchen and instinctively hid once he saw Bertolt on the floor and some kid freeing Mikasa.

"Shit" Reiner muttered. How did that small kid take him down? Regardless Reiner could not let them escape. "Eren..." Mikasa said just lowly enough for the boy to hear. "There was two of them" no sooner had the words left her mouth Reiner grabbed Eren by the neck and rammed him into the wall. "Mikasa... Help..." He spat out and Reiner tightened his grip. "I can't..." She whispered as she shivered. "Fight, if you don't, you die. You n-need to fight to live... Mikasa" Eren choked out. Mikasa stood there for a moment and Eren was close to loosing consciousness, Reiner smirked, the girl was too terrified to do anything. Now all that was left was to secure the girl once the brat was dead- "GAH!" Reiner cried as something found its way into his back. Mikasa let out a yell as she stuck the knife into Reiner once more before running over to Eren. "Eren are you okay?" She asked. He nodded and stood up, "lets get out of here"

"Are you two okay?" Eren's father asked as he examined them for any serious wounds. Eren nodded while Mikasa stared at the flames. Her family was dead, but she was alive and safe thanks to Eren. So was she supposed to be happy or sad? The raven haired girl blinked, somewhat disturbed, why was she not sad? She didn't feel anything, just emptiness. No sadness, no relief, just nothing. She was brought out of her thoughts as a scarf was wrapped around her. "You looked cold" Eren said with a sincere smile. Mikasa silently thanked him and stroked the scarf. "Hey Mikasa?" Dr. Yeager asked. She looked at him, "how would you like to stay with us?" He asked. Mikasa nodded knowing she didn't really have much of a choice. She looked over at Eren and decided that the new change wouldn't be so bad after all.

Flashback End~

Reiner blinked and looked closer, an Asian girl AND a brunette with green eyes, call him crazy, but he didn't see it as a coincidence. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he glared at the oblivious teens. This was no longer just work, it was personal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: decision

Have you ever been in a situation were you noticed what seemed like signs pointing to something that's about to happen? Jean can't say he had the feeling up until now. Something was going to happen, and he wasn't to sure it'd be good. Jean was never an overly observant person, but sometimes he would notice the strangest of things, even if he usually forgot about them. However it didn't always happen, once in a while he'd remember it and it might big him. That was the case with today.

When he first noticed it he was exiting the building alone since Marco was staying after to catch up on some work missed during his absence. He looked around and happened to take a mental note of a brown car. Nothing really stood out about it and Jean brushed it off, was having a brown car all that? However the next two times he saw the car he noticed something strange. A person was always in the car and seemed to be waiting, possibly looking for someone. When the car would leave, he also noticed Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all, or at least one was leaving the parking lot. It could be a coincidence but Jean's gut said otherwise. What if the car was following them? He'd hate to think something bad might happen to people he begun to think of as friends that he could've prevented.

"I'm late!" Jean cried as he dashed out the house and looked at his watch, 7:50 and the fireworks started in ten minutes. Not to mention Marco was probably waiting nervously and has been for at least ten minutes, and Jean didn't have anything to use as an apology but pushed those thoughts out of his head. He turned the corner and just because life hated him, ran into someone. "Ouch..." A familiar voice mumbled. Jean looked to see Armin sitting on the sidewalk with a few books scattered about. "Sorry Armin!" Jean said quickly as he helped the boy gather his books before taking off again. Armin yelled thanks and continued to walk while Jean ran pat another person; this time not bumping into them. He didn't get a very good look at the guy, but he did know was tall and blond. Jean turned the corner again.

It was 7:55, not good, not good, he thought as he stopped for air. He glanced back from were he just came from and felt a chill run down his spine. Maybe he should go back and help Armin? After all, it was dark out and Armin was rather small. Jean shook his head, Marco was waiting for him and at this point was probably really antsy, besides, the town had a low crime rate. Jean looked at his watch, 7:56, time to get going. He could go back and miss the fireworks or race ahead and might he able to make it. He choose to go forward.

Jean arrived at eight and Marco let out a sigh of relief, "I was afraid you weren't gunna show" "Sorry, but I'm here now, aren't I?" Jean said as he sat down. Marco smiled and offered his boyfriend some kettle corn, which he accepted. The first of the fireworks lit up the night sky and Marco's eyes lit up with them. Jean smiled, Marco always had nice eyes. He sighed with content and ate some more kettle corn. He felt kinda silly for worrying about Armin earlier, after all, he'd be fine.

"Thanks Jean, I had fun" Marco said as he gave the other's hand a playful squeeze. Jean nodded and smiled, "no problem" Marco came closer, pink dusting his cheeks. Jean was about to say something when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He turned bright red but didn't pull away. The kiss didn't grow more passionate and Marco pulled away, slightly embarrassed. "Um...?" He said, looking for a hopefully positive response from Jean. Jean blinked and not wanting to make Marco feel bad, smiled. "Good night" he said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek before quickly leaving. "I can't believe that happened" he thought to himself, but he shouldn't be surprised. They were dating for crying out loud! So it wasn't unnatural for a couple to do that sort of thing. However Jean still didn't think it felt right, but as usual, told himself to shut up.

"Hey Mikasa, is Eren staying late at work?" Armin asked as he set his books down. Mikasa shook her head and motioned for him to come over to the kitchen to eat dinner. It was soup from a can since Mikasa didn't excel in cooking, but it was food nonetheless. "He is staying at levi's" she grumbled angrily. Other than that the two ate in silence since Eren wasn't home; he was usually the one to start the conversations. Once dinner was done Armin did the dishes and Mikasa went to go sulk in her room and probably think of ways to murder Levi if Eren came home with any...marks. Armin shuddered at the thought of how that would go down.

Not far away in the shadows stood a male outside a white van. He was armed and was glaring at the apartment room of three oblivious teens, one of which wasn't home tonight. Reiner began to walk toward the building, tonight, he'd have his revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the wrong choice

Mikasa and Armin didn't show up to school that day. Eren didn't know what happened since he had spent the night at someone's house, so when he went home the next morning with Levi, he expected both of them to be at at school. He opened the door, and the rest seemed fuzzy from there. Even now as he sat in the interrogation room with the police officer his head was still unclear. "Can you tell me what you saw?" He asked, Eren stayed silent for a moment.

"I opened the door and saw the house was a mess" he said. Glass from various things was scattered on the floor and some furniture was tipped over or broken. The lights were still on and thankfully nothing was stolen, but his friends were gone. "MIKASA?! ARMIN?!" He had called; of course no one answered and Eren sunk to his knees, trembling. Levi wrapped an arm around him and stayed with him for a few minutes, not saying a word. "I'll call the police" he said as he got up and went to the kitchen where everything wasn't trashed. "Anything else?" The officer asked Eren, bringing him back to reality. "No" he said as he stood up.

Last night: 8:20  
"Done" Armin said as he put the pot on the drying rack. He dried his hands as well as the counter and went to go sit down on the couch with a good book he got from the library. However a few pages into his book there was a knock at the door. Armin sat up and went to go get it, but who would visit them at this hour? It wasn't Eren since he was at Levi's and had his own key. Well Armin would find out soon enough. He opened the door to find someone he didn't know. Maybe they had the wrong room. Armin opened his mouth to say something but only a muffled yelp escaped him as a cloth was pressed to his face and an arm wrapped around him. He tried to struggle as the person behind him closed the door but he had an iron grip. "Oh no, this is chloroform!" Armin thought as he began to grow dizzy, he had to warn Mikasa, but how?

Without much options and the fact he would loose consciousness in a matter of seconds he kicked the little table by the door knocking off the picture of him, Mikasa, and Eren causing a noise Mikasa would definitely hear. The man behind him growled and the chloroform took effect. Reiner set Armin down and scowled as he heard a door open. "Armin-" Mikasa stopped and began to emit a murderous aura as she glared at Reiner. "Who are you?" She growled. "Tsk, you'd think you would remember me. After all Mikasa, you're the only person who's escaped me besides that other brat." He said with a smirk. Mikasa's eyes widened and she clenched her fist. "You...MONSTER!" She yelled as she ran at him.

Reiner got out of the way and Mikasa quickly stopped, turned, and barely had time to block Reiner's fist. "You killed my family" she growled as she threw a punch. Reiner dodged and pulled out a handgun. "Well don't forget about my deceased partner." He said. Mikasa stilled and if looks could kill, Reiner would be dead. "Don't move he ordered" as he pulled out handcuffs with his free hand. He kept the gun on Mikasa as he moved behind her. "Too easy" he thought as he got ready to cuff her when something hard hit him in the head and knocked the gun from his hand. He growled as Mikasa kicked him in the side, causing him to fall on his rear into the living room.

Mikasa ran at him ready to maul him but Reiner got out of the way and she ran into the couch. Reiner stood up and pulled out a knife. Mikasa rolled out of the way as a knife found its way into the couch. Reiner quickly pulled the knife out and dodged Mikasa's angry fist. He then swiped the knife at her, pleased when he saw small droplets of red on the blade. He got a cut on her arm, but Mikasa wasn't concerned since it wasn't deep. Instead she took a few steps back and threw a nearby vase at the intruder. Reiner dodged it and it broke upon impact with the floor. Reiner then tried to flip the coffee table the vase was once on onto Mikasa but she got out of the way and hurled on of Armin's hardback books at him, hitting him square in the face.

"GAH! Dammit!" Reiner cried and Mikasa used the opening to snatch the knife from him and swiped it at him. Reiner barley got out of the way and flipped the couch, causing Mikasa to leap back. He then charged at her and they began to exchange blows. After a few minutes both had bruises and were even more pissed. Mikasa threw another punch at him but Reiner caught it and flipped her. Mikasa hit the ground hard and let out a grunt. Reiner pulled out the chloroform and Mikasa jumped back on her feet before grabbing Reiner's hands in an attempt to snatch the chemical from him. The two struggled over the chemicals until the bottle broke and each pulled back. Not good, both swayed a little due to the smell, not sure if they would black out or not. Mikasa took a step back and looked at her hands. Red trickled down her palms onto the floor but it didn't hurt. She pulled the glass out quickly and returned her attention back to Reiner who had done the same.

Out of the two Mikasa's hands were hurt the worst but she'd manage. Reiner made the first move, he charged at Mikasa and slammed her into the wall. She hissed and kneed him in the gut causing him to stumble back. Help, if she could make it to the kitchen she could call the police- "UGH!" Mikasa clutched her arm and stumbled back. Reiner smirked at the damaged he caused with his recovered knife. Mikasa frowned, the cut was deeper than she would of liked. "Ready to give up?" Reiner asked. Mikasa growled, "never! You'll pay for this" she said as she charged at him. Reiner tried to flip her again but Mikasa caught on and moved out of the way. She made an attempt for the kitchen again but was tackled by the persistent blond.

Both fell to the floor and tried to do as much damage to the other as possible. There was biting, scratching, hair pulling, and fist were thrown until they both managed to get back on thief feet, both tired from the fight. "Looks like round 1 is a tie" Reiner said after about a minute of tense silence. Mikasa grunted in response, and charged.

Find out who wins in the next chapter! And reviews are always welcome :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Relief

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Saturday (Today) 9:43 pm  
"ARMIN?! MIKASA!?" Eren called out as he looked around for any sings of his friends. "Eren, I know you're worried but maybe we should stop looking for today." Marco said. "Stop? I can't! If I were missing Armin and Mikasa would be doing the same, besides, the policie don't exactly have them as their top priority" Eren said as he tried calling for them again. "How about this, Eren you go home and I'll look around for at least another twenty minutes. We can try again tomorrow once we've gotten more rest. Okay?" Jean said. Eren hesitated, he didn't want to say no, but he was tired. "You promise you'll look for them?" He asked. Jean nodded, "I promise" "thank you Jean" Eren said wearily. Jean nodded.

"Jean, its getting late. I'm going home, and pretty soon you should too." Marco said. Jean nodded, "okay, take care" Marco walked off and Jean looked at his watch, 9:53, he'd give the search until ten he told himself. Jean wondered deeper into the woods, "MIKASA? ARMIN?" He called out. He waited, not expecting an answer, but there was. "Hello? ANYONE?" A familiar voice called. Jeans heart skipped a beat, "ARMIN! IT'S JEAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" He asked. "OVER HERE FOLLOW MY VOICE!" Armin called. Jean followed the voice until he spotted a car. It was a white van on its side and had glass everywhere. "Armin!? Are you in the car?! Don't worry i'll get you out!" Jean cried.

Earlier  
"Fuck!" Reiner swore as he woke up. He fell asleep on the job and would soon be late to the meeting with his client, not to mention he still had two (fully awake and pissed) "passengers" in the back. He ignored the two passengers in the back, one of which was hitting the glass separating them (which is what woke him up) and started the car. He began to drive full speed toward his destination. However Reiner, and any other driver, should never drive to fast when turning, because the laws of physics apply to driving.

The car flipped over and landed on its side, causing the windshield to break. Mikasa and Armin didn't have any seat belts or anything to hold onto and went flying. Armin quickly covered his head with his arms and Mikasa tried to do the same but hit the side of the car first. Armin hit the side as well but at least had some protection for his head. The air was knocked out of both if them. Armin could taste blood in his mouth and Mikasa was out cold. "Ugh..." Armin groaned, he had to get up. He needed to get help. Armin tried to pull himself up but his world went black.

Armin had no idea how long he had been out, but knew it couldn't too been to long. Whatever the case he knew he needed to get himself and Mikasa some help. He sat up and crawled over to Mikasa. She would probably have a concussion and was bleeding lightly but other than that she should be fine. Armin looked around, the glass separating them from the driver was cracked, but still in tact. It must've shielded them from the windshield glass but the driver wasn't so lucky. Armin frowned upon seeing the man who kidnapped him but he guess he had to help him too. If he could get out that is. The small windows in the back where broken but too small for Armin to crawl out of.

"Maybe I can reach the door handles" Armin muttered to himself as he dragged himself up and made his way over. As carefully as he could he put his arm through the hole in the cracked glass and tried to reach for the handle. He almost had it when he felt the glass dig into his arm. Armin bit his lip but didn't take his arm back. If he could get out then it'd be worth the damaged arm. He pressed further into the glass, trying to reach the handle but couldn't. He pulled his injured arm back and growled. "Dammit!" He swore. They where stuck out in the woods in a car with no phone or anyone to help. Armin was scared, cold, and really angry but what could he do about it? Nothing. He bit his lip, "what should I do?" He asked himself. Maybe if he could get Mikasa to wake up she could reach the handle? Her arms where longer, but she had a concussion so probably couldn't do it.

Armin didn't know how long he waited there and tried to think of plans to get out as well as what he'd do after. He didn't want to give up but felt himself beginning to panic. What if no one fund them and they were stuck out here till they died? No one would know what would happen to them and Eren, Eren would be ruined. Armin stood up, his determination renewed. After all, he shouldn't just give up and let them die, they were still needed. Armin decided he was going to try his luck with the glass that separated them from their captor to see if he could get out, also, he might have a phone. Armin stood up, but how was he going to break it?

Armin huffed as he began to think of what to do when he could've sworn he heard a voice. He perked up, was someone out there. He heard it again and brightened up, "Hello? ANYONE?" He called. He waited eagerly for a reply, "ARMIN! It's Jean where are you?!" "Over here, follow my voice!" He said.

Now:  
Jean made his way over to the back of the van. Armin was waiting for him inside, "Jean, thank god your here!" Armin said. "Looks like I got here just in time. Is Mikasa with you?" He asked, Armin nodded, "but she is out cold, can you help us get out" he asked. Jean nodded and tried to open the doors, they wouldn't budge. "Hang on, I'll get the keys" Jean said. He made his way over to the drivers side and opened the door. He froze, a man lay in the seat unconscious and was most likely the person responsible for their disappearance. He brushed it off, right now he needed to get Mikasa and Armin out of the van. The drivers side was facing up so Jean didn't have much trouble grabbing the keys. He shut the door and made his way back to Armin.

"Ready to get out?" He asked, although he knew the answer. Armin nodded and jean opened the door. "Here, help me get Mikasa" Armin said. Jean nodded, "I will, but first I'm going to call for help." Jean said as he pulled out his phone. He called the police and then helped get Mikasa out of the van. She stirred and opened her eyes, but didn't move. They rested her against a tree and sat down by her. In about fifteen minutes the police and paramedics arrived and took a look at Armin and Mikasa.

"You two should be fine but make sure she takes it easy for the next few days, okay?" The paramedic said and Armin and Jean nodded. "Alright, you'll be taking a ride back to town with the police, they'll ask you some questions and you'll be free to go." The paramedic said and turned them loose. The ride to the station was quiet, all three of the teens ready to go home.

And that concludes the crime part of this story, next chapter we go back to the romance :3 I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and reviews are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fall festival

Hello hello everyone! It's been a little while since I last updated, sorry about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

"Can you believe it?! The fall festivals tomorrow!" Sasha said. "Man Sasha, I've never seen you so excited about something that's not food." Marco said. "Nah, Sasha is just looking forward for the pie eating contest. The winner gets a week worths of pie." Connie deadpanned. "Figures" Jean muttered, earning a few chuckles from everyone. "Oh yeah, speaking of festivals, why don't we all go as a group?" Eren asked. Everyone agreed, either by nodding or saying something along the lines of "Sure" or " Sounds like a plan". "Alright then! We'll meet at the entrance at 6:30" Eren said.

The next day~  
"Ugh! This is torture!" Sasha whined, "Sasha, we've only been waiting here for three minutes" Jean said. "That's forever!" She pouted, "Besides, I'm hungry, can't we get a caramel apple while we wait?" "But don't you want to save your appetite for the pie eating contest?" Connie asked. "But its just a snack! I'm not going to be scarfing down on funnel cakes or..." Sasha's mouth began to water slightly as she thought of the many foods the festival had to offer. "Hey there they are" Marco said as five people approached them (Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Levi, and Eren).

"Hey g-" Armin never got the chance to finish his sentence. "YAHOO! They're here!" Sasha cried as she dragged Connie to the caramel apple stand. "Hello everyone" Marco said. "Hi-" Armin tried to say but once again was interrupted. "Hey Levi, lets go get a caramel apple!" Eren said as he dragged his boyfriend away.

"Sasha your about to enter the pie eating contest, you can eat the kettle corn later" Connie said as he held the bag away from said bottomless pit. "But the contest isn't for another ten minutes!" Sasha whined. Connie face palmed, "You never do anything unrelated to food Sasha" "Attention, all participants for the pie eating contest please make your way to stage 3. I repeat all participants for the pie eating contest please make your way to stage 3" a woman said into a megaphone. Sasha stopped fighting and raced toward stage 3, Armin and Marco chuckled and everyone followed.

The pie contest had eleven participants in total, and Sasha stood out like a sore thumb. Not only was she one of the two girls participating in the event, she was the smallest person there. Most of the contestants were bulkier males around their early thirties to mid forties. From the looks of it they were pretty confident they would win, but obviously never met Sasha. Pies were set down in front of all of them. "Contestants, are you ready?" The woman from earlier asked, followed by the crowds cheer. "START!" She yelled, and the contestants dug into their food.

It wasn't surprising (to those who knew her anyway) Sasha was the first person to finish a pie. A man in his thirties with scruffy blonde hair and aftershave was next. Everyone watched in silence as the number of contestants gradually began to go down. The scene went down as expected, Sasha who's face was a mess and looked like she might go into a food coma stood on the stage, her arm held high in the air for all to see. The woman was congratulating her for eating a total of thirty-seven pies and had won a weeks worth of pie (her choosing).

The rest of the festival was excellent as well, Eren won (well, Levi won it for him) the giant bunny rabbit he wanted, Mikasa and Annie had a not so friendly strength competition with the high striker (hit the thing with the hammer and see if you can ring the bell) resulting in it breaking and a tie, and now it was time to watch the fireworks together.

"A perfect way to end a perfect night, huh?" Marco said as he sat down next to his friends. Armin nodded while everyone else seemed to be in their own world or in another conversation. "Oh look, there's the first one!" Eren squealed as a green firework shot up into the sky. Everyone "oohed" and "ahhed" as different colored fireworks lit up the night sky. After about an hour the show ended and people were getting ready to head home. Marco was in the restroom so Jean decided to wait for him so he could walk him home. Armin was also there, seeing as Eren had run off with Levi and Mikasa was having an arm wrestling match with Annie.

"Tonight was fun" Jean said as he looked over at Armin, who nodded in response. The boy had a warm glow but seemed ready to go home and pass out on his bed. The dim light made his hair almost glow around the edges and his blue eyes, although tired, seemed to shine righter than any star. Jean looked away as he realized he might creep Armin out with all the staring. "Well, I'm sorry to leave you Jean, but I'm going to get Mikasa and go." Armin said. "It's fine, goodnight" Jean said.

Armin nodded with a sleepy smile and took a step forward, and being as clumsy as possible due to his fatigue, he tripped. Jean instinctively reached his arm out and grabbed him, but his balance betrayed him and they both ended up on the ground. And since the universe just had to, their lips came touched. Jean had no idea what possessed him, but he had the urge to kiss the blond. It wasn't until Armin let out a squeak Jean got up, very embarrassed. "S-sorry!" He said as he helped the smaller boy up. "I-it's okay..." Armin trailed off, his face twenty different shades of red. "I'm going to go get Mikasa." He said as he walked off, taking more care not to trip.

Meanwhile Jean stared at the ground where he and Armin were a few seconds ago, the memory still fresh in his brain. He and Armin, in a way, kissed. To make matters worse, he liked it.

How was that? Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
